


SHIELD: Riverdale

by NathanAllenBaker



Series: Marvel 1106 [1]
Category: Marvel, Pretty Little Liars, Riverdale (TV 2017), Swindle (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Autistic Character, F/F, F/M, Genderqueer Character, Lesbian Betty Cooper, Lesbian Kamala Khan, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanAllenBaker/pseuds/NathanAllenBaker
Summary: Melissa Dukakis, Agent of SHIELD, is assigned to monitor a drowning in Riverdale, a sleepy town in upstate New York. She figures it will be a special kind of hell, given her social dysfunction. Instead, she discovers that this town has secrets. Deadly secrets.





	1. The River's Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first story. It isn't the chronological first story in the universe, but the one I mapped out first. If you want to help, please comment or try writing for one of the challenges.  
> Casting-  
> Ciara Bravo- Melissa Dukakis  
> Andrew J. West- Nathan Baker

August 25, 2017  
Melissa Dukakis was exhausted as she trudged up the stairs of her New York apartment building. She collapsed onto her IKEA couch, drained from her morning jog. She heard a flush from her bathroom. Melissa knew she should probably get ready to defend herself, but was too tired, when the door opened and a thirty-something man with dark hair and a pair of grimy glasses stepped out of the bathroom. "Nathan?" She shouted. Nathan Baker, Agent of SHIELD, and Melissa's boss, had the decency to look sheepish about the situation. "Nice leggings." he offered. Melissa glared at him. "Alright, geez!" he said, more than a little defensively, "Why I even try to be nice is beyond me." He muttered. "Anyways," Nathan explained, "There was a drowning death in a town in upstate New York. Riverdale." "So?" "So, the town is on a list of places SHIELD has an interest in. I want you to go there and check it out." Melissa sighed. She hated having to make new friends. "Why?" she asked, more than a little bit pissy. "The victim was in high school" "I'm not going to have to go back to school, am I?" Nathan chuckled, "Not as a student." He pulled out a thick yellow envelope from his overcoat. "You're a teaching assistant to a Ms. Geraldine Grundy." Nathan paused, then added, "Music teacher." Melissa gaped at him. "How the hell..." she asked. "SHIELD." Nathan answered with a smirk. He pulled a key fob from his pocket and tossed it to Melissa. "Classes start September 6. Be there." he tells her. 

September 7, 2017

Melissa was sitting in the bleachers, watching the cheer tryouts as she tried to focus on the forms Geraldine was making her fill out. She looked up and saw a pair of sophomores, one blonde, the other black-haired, were dancing. She recognized the dark-haired girl as Veronica Lodge, the daughter of Hiram Lodge, a businessman that had been arrested for white collar crime. Nathan had said he suspected that the man had ties to HYDRA, but no conclusive proof. The blonde was Betty Cooper, the sister of the dead boys girlfriend. It was certainly an odd pair. Then when the two kissed, Melissa sighed. "Really, Veronica? Faux-lesbian kissing is so 90's." Cheryl Blossom told the pair mockingly Melissa cleared her throat. "Personally," She said. "I thought it was good. The only reason I didn't like the kiss at the end is that the only place that is an appropriate dance move is when the music is 'I Kissed a Girl'" Cheryl glared at the woman. "And who the hell are you?" Melissa instantly saw who this girl was on the inside. "I'm a music teacher you judgmental bitch." she shouted. getting up and walking out of the gym. 

Melissa was grading papers when Betty knocked on the door to the music classroom. "Can I talk to you about something?" the blonde asked. "Sure" said Melissa, looking up from her papers. "I'm questioning some things I thought I knew about myself, and I'd like to talk to someone about it." Betty seemed nervous and cagey. "Can we meet next week for coffee?" Melissa asked. "I have work to do." Betty smiled warmly and Melissa thought to herself that Betty seemed like a huge weight was taken off her shoulders. Melissa swore she saw the blonde skip a little as she left.

Melissa got up at 5, like she did every day, put on her leggings and her sports bra and went out. She jogged with no particular route in mind, alone with her thoughts, until a police car, sirens blaring, roared past her. "Hey asshole!" she yelled, flipping the driver off as he drove off into the fog that seemed to blanket the town in the early mornings. She wondered why the sheriff was driving so fast, jogging in the direction the car went. Then she wondered why the sirens were on, and stared running. She came to a bluff overlooking the river that lent the town its name. She saw crime scene tape and police vehicles milling about. She started looking closely and spotted a body. It matched the picture of Jason Blossom Nathan had given her, with just one difference.

There was a bullet hole in his forehead.

Fuck, this just got better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment so I know people are reading this. Also, it makes me feel like i'm relevant.


	2. The Water's Edge Stinger

Melissa walked home and slumped into the chair in her office.  _ God,  _ she thought,  _ Why can’t I ever catch a break?  _ She then noticed that the voicemail light on her phone was blinking. She reached over and pressed the button to play them.

 

_ You have 4 new messages. _

 

_ (Beep) Hey Melissa, it’s me. Kamala. I want to apologize for blowing you off at homecoming, there was a thing with Peter and I just… I wish things had gone differently. I started classes at NYU and started doing stand-up at a local club. I wanted to call earlier, but it took weeks of bureaucratic wrangling to get this number from Nathan. I started trying online dating, but that was a bit of a train wreck.       I really miss you. I know it’s probably crazy, but I still think I could make “us” work. Could you give it some thought? _

 

_ (Beep) Kamala again. I get that you don’t like me standing you up to go fight supervillains, but I thought about it. I thought the parts of me that led me to be Ms. Marvel were what attracted you to me. Why would you want me to give that up?  _

 

_ (Beep) Kamala here. My life sucks. My depression is back, and I’m actually calling from my bed, which I haven’t left in two days. Nakia and Bruno have tried to talk me out of it, but it hasn’t worked. You were always the best at dealing with me when I was like this. If you could explain to someone how to help.  _

 

_ (Beep) It’s me again. I really miss you. I managed to deal with my depression and I’m doing fine, but I still miss you. Any way, I’m going out on a date tonight, and I figured I should bury the hatchet before I start dating seriously again. Anyway, If you get this, don’t call back. _

__

Melissa sat alone in her office, crying softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! I can't get better without constructive criticism. Also, A new fic exploring Melissa's boss, Nathan, is forthcoming.


	3. A Touch of Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting-  
> Brianna Hildebrand- Harper Hendricks

Melissa walked into Pop’s early Monday morning and slid into a booth. She ordered a slider and, after a couple minutes, Betty came in. She was dressed in a blouse, slacks and pink cardigan, her blonde hair in a ponytail. She slid into Melissa’s booth and buried her head in her hands.  _ Oh God, what is she going to say?  _ The older girl thought anxiously. “I think I might be gay.” the blonde whispered.  _ Praise Jesus!  _ Melissa exhaled. “Why do you think that, Betty?” “I kissed this girl…” “Veronica.” “Yes. And like the song says, I liked it.” Melissa just stared, waiting for Betty to elaborate. Betty sighed and rested her head on table in misery. “You don’t get it. Of course. I’m just going to leave before I embarrass myself anymore.”  As the blonde got up to leave, Melissa put her hand over Betty’s. “Sorry,” the brunette stammered nervously, noticing that Betty was looking at her.  _ What is going on with me?  _ “I-I just thought there was more to the story.” Betty sat back down. “So, what are you talking to me for?” Betty frowned.  “It scares me.” “Why?” Melissa felt like she should be taking notes. “Because,” Betty explained, “I always thought I would end up with Archie and I’m wondering if I’m just looking for someone to replace him.” Melissa thought for a moment. “You spent all night thinking about this, didn’t you?” Betty chuckles. “Yeah.” Melissa looked at her watch. “Shit!” she swore. “I have to get to school. Can we continue this later?”

 

Melissa parked her Mazda behind the school and headed in to start grading assignments. As she got to the music room, she saw Jughead Jones, the towns resident aspiring novelist. He was peeking through the window in the door. “What’s so interesting?” She asked. Jughead pointed. Melissa saw her boss making out with a student, Andy, or Allen. “What are we going to do?” Jughead asked. “Don’t tell anyone for now.” As Melissa ran to her car, she pulled out her phone and typed out a message.

 

“WHAT THE HELL?” Melissa shouted at her computer screen. Nathan winced. “Look, if you want to get mad at anyone, get mad at Emily and Alison. Since they’ve been on their honeymoon, Harper has been doing undercover background. Also, Harper didn’t find anything weird. Ze said that the only weird thing about Geraldine Grundy was that her linkedin profile had been recent.” The older SHIELD agent sighed. “The fact that she was hired despite this suggests she’s a predator. Keep an eye on her.” Melissa scoffed. “Why not just turn her in?” Nathan rolled his eyes. “Because, the whole situation in this town has been strange from day one. I get the sense we don’t know everything.” Melissa sighed. 

 

After seeing Jason’s sister have a nervous breakdown at the pep rally and seeing Veronica Lodge comfort the redhead and hearing something about ‘nodding like douches’ from Jughead, Melissa was ready to collapse into her bed. Then her phone chimed with a text notification. 

 

**Betty:** _ Can we meet on thursday at pops? _

 

Melissa texted a yes and fell asleep. 

 

The next day, Melissa was grading assignments and trying to not to punch her boss in the face when she heard a commotion. She rushed to the science lab just in time to see Cheryl Blossom being led away by police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment.


	4. Body Double

As Melissa later found out, Jason Blossom had tried to fake his own death. Apparently a week later, he actually died.  _ That is really fuckin’ ironic.  _ Melissa thought. As she walked back, she ran straight into someone. Melissa realized it was Betty Cooper. She blushed.  _ Why the hell do I keep feeling weird around her?  _ Betty, as it turned out, was, with the help of Jughead, were restarting the school newspaper. Melissa told them if they needed help with the layout, she did know a bit about graphic design.  _ Enough to forge school stationery.  _ She continued watching Grundy, but the older woman hadn’t so much as looked at a student weird. 

 

Melissa was sitting in the gym bleachers, outside the locker rooms on Wednesday when she saw Veronica Lodge dragging Betty Cooper by the arm into the boy’s locker room. Melissa sighed and got up to follow them.  _ One of the benefits of being a lesbian,  _ she thought,  _ is that a boys locker room is not weird.  _ She found Veronica yelling at Chuck Clayton, the coaches son, to take a picture down. Melissa pulled out her phone and found the picture. She frowned. As Veronica said something and then stalked off. Melissa turned to follow. 

 

Betty explained, once Melissa had cornered her at the newspaper room, that the picture was implying that Veronica was ‘easy’.  _ I have never met a more difficult person in my life,  _ Melissa thought. Betty was working with Veronica in order to find out how many people this had happened to. Melissa wished them luck and went to go grade another one of Grundy’s endless assignments. 

 

On Thursday morning, Melissa sat down in the booth at Pop’s Betty had agreed to meet her in. A couple minutes later, Betty sat down across from her. “So, Veronica and I found out who it is, and how to prove it.” “They have an RSS feed about ‘girls they’ve banged’?” Betty gave Melissa a quizzical look. “Never mind.” Betty explained that there was a ‘playbook’ of sorts and that if they could find it, they’d be able to put a stop to this. “So have you thought any more about your feelings?” Melissa asked, bringing up the reason they had met here in the first place. “Now that I realized I only really liked Archie, not necessarily guys, it’s like I can’t stop noticing girls.” Melissa smiled. “Cheer practice must be a special kind of hell.” Betty chuckled. “A little.” Melissa paused. “You never did tell me who it was you had a crush on.” Betty looked nervous. “Veronica.” she admitted. “Of course,” Melissa said, “I see the appeal. If I weren’t a TA…”

“You’re gay?” Betty asked, surprised. “Yeah.” Melissa answered, “I don’t strike anyone as the type.” Betty was blushing furiously. “I have to go.” she said, abruptly getting up. “If the playbook is at school, I have a key.” Melissa offered, receiving only a shy ‘thanks’ from the blonde.  _ What the hell was that all about?  _ she wondered. 

During the day, Betty texted her that they did think it was at school. Melissa told her to meet her at 9 that night to search the school. 

 

That night, equipped with flashlights, Melissa led Betty, Veronica, Ethel and Kevin through the halls. They were discussing the inanity of the situation when a voice said, “Color me impressed.”  Melissa jumped. Cheryl Blossom, wearing a pair of thigh-high boots. As the students argued and discussed matters, Melissa stood off to the side, watching.  _ Why would Betty be weirded out that I’m gay? Does she have a crush on me? Do I have a crush on HER?  _ She was shaken from her pondering by the outraged comments about the playbook. There was discussion of punishing Chuck. “You wanna go full dark, no stars, Veronica? I’m with you.” Melissa cut in. “If you want to exact revenge, I’m going to have to insist on chaperoning, make sure you don’t castrate him.” She glared at Veronica. “Text me before you do anything.” 

 

On Saturday, Melissa got a text saying that what they were doing would go down at Ethel Muggs house that night. Melissa eventually got there, right as Chuck arrived. She changed into a swimsuit and slipped into the pool house. Chuck groaned. “You brought a teacher?” Melissa sighed. “I’m a TA and I have booze.” she held up a six-pack of beer. Chuck relented. “Where’s Betty?” 

“Betty couldn’t make it.” Came a familiar but sultry voice. “So she sent me instead.” Melissa turned and saw Betty Cooper saunter in. Melissa gaped. Betty was wearing a black wig and red lipstick. Then she saw what Betty was wearing and briefly lost all capability for rational thought. She was wearing lingerie,  _ nice  _ lingerie, better than anything Melissa had owned. She had on heels that made her at least a couple inches taller. Melissa snapped back.  _ She is a Student!  _ She admonished herself. As the night wore on, she saw Betty slip something in Chuck’s beer. As Chuck became drowsier, Betty handcuffed him to the pool railing. At this point, things went sideways.

 

After nearly charbroiling Chuck, Betty appeared to think she was Polly and nearly drowned Chuck. Melissa and Veronica had to talk her down. Once they got Chuck taken care of, Melissa sat down beside Betty, who didn’t seem to remember anything. She just leaned into Melissa’s shoulder and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can tell me what Melissa's comment about the RSS feed is a shout-out to, post a comment.


	5. The Last Picture Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be a short chapter. After this, the story starts to seriously diverge from canon.

Melissa collapsed into her bed.  _ Click.  _ “Hey, how did your revenge trip go?” Melissa threw a shoe at the phone. “Hey!” Nathan sputtered from the speaker. “I’m tired. Fuck off.” Melissa mumbled as she covered her head with her pillow. “That bad, huh?”  The speaker went silent as Nathan pondered something. “Kid’s still alive, right?” “Yeah, turns out the girl I like has a psycho side.” She heard a sigh. “Glossing over the fact that you are doing the exact same thing you yelled at me about your boss doing, how psycho are we talking? Garrett nuts or ‘Fitz when sleep deprived’ nuts?” Melissa groaned. “Are you hungover?” When Melissa didn’t answer, she heard him hang up. 

 

Nathan sat back in his chair. “Harper?” His assistant was nowhere to be found. “Damn.” He muttered.

 

Later, at the diner, Melissa was eating a slider when she saw Betty, Veronica, and Archie, head out to the parking lot. Melissa flagged down a waitress, paid for her dinner, and exited the diner, just as Veronica brought up jail time. “Whoa, hold your horses. Archie isn’t getting any jail time.”

The trio of teenagers turned to look at her. “Let’s maybe keep our heads and cool off. Betty, I can drive you home.” The blonde gulped, then nodded. Melissa gestured to her old Mazda and Betty followed her. 

 

Once they arrived at the Cooper house, Betty stayed in her seat. “You can get out.” Melissa prompted. She was exhausted. She’d been unable to sleep and wanted to get home soon. She wasn’t sure she should be driving. While she had processed that, she didn’t notice Betty lean in towards her and then kiss her. It was firm, like Kamala, but more tentative. Betty pulled away and got out of the car. She smiled thinly.

 

Melissa went home and collapsed into bed, very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to Like, Comment and Subscribe. I will answer plot related questions. I cannot guarantee the answers will be clear or satisfactory.


	6. The Last Picture Show part 2

Melissa woke up and checked her phone. Betty had texted her and had apologized for kissing her. Melissa chuckled to herself. She was fairly certain neither of them regretted what had happened. She then gasped as she read the next text. Betty had broken into Grundy’s blue Beetle and had found a gun and an ID belonging to a Jennifer Gibson in the car. Betty had taken the gun with her and had hidden it.  _ Shit,  _ Melissa thought. She dialed Nathan’s number and when he picked up, she started talking immediately. “We have a situation. Can you check on the name Jennifer Gibson? Good” then hung up.

Nathan put down his phone. “That was fucking weird.”

The next day, Melissa was grading papers when Alice Cooper, Betty, Archie and his father all marched into the music room. Threats were exchanged, culminating in Betty threatening her mother with what hurt the most: a bad reputation.  _ Is it wrong that I think that was kinda hot?  _ Melissa wondered. Grundy, or was it Gibson, agreed to leave and never return. Luckily for SHIELD, Melissa had put a tracking device on her car. As Gibson left, Melissa heard Weatherbee enter.

“Guess what?” Melissa asked Betty. The blonde had texted her to have lunch on Saturday. They had avoided each other for the past week, not talking at all about the kiss. “What?” “I’m now the music teacher.” “Cool” Betty answered cooly. Melissa felt a punch in her gut. 

“We need to talk about what happened in the car.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put you in that position. I know you’re a teacher and…”

Melissa put one hand over Betty’s and looked her right in the eye. “I don’t care. I don’t know if that puts me in the same boat as Grundy or what it means, but I like you.” She broke eye contact, exhausted from forcing her eyes to focus on Betty’s. She was panicking, running through multiplication tables in her head to calm herself. 

“Are you saying you want this… whatever this is?” Betty asked, tentatively. 

“Yes.” Melissa smiled, leaning forward to kiss the blonde.

Later that day, a vintage sports car pulled up to Pop’s and a man in a purple three-piece suit strode in and sat down. A waitress asked him for his order. “Surprise me.” The man answered, in a crisp British accent. Once he had finished, she handed him the check. “Why don’t you give me your number?” He asked. The waitress pulled out a pen and wrote it on the check. “Why did I do that?” she asked. “Oh,” The man looked perturbed, “Terribly sorry.” He got up to leave. “What was your name?” As the man got to leave he said, “Kevin Thompson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Guest Star: David Tennant as Kevin Thompson
> 
> So to explain, this is the real Kilgrave. The one who tormented Jessica was a clone created by an unknown source.(But if you know your Marvel lore, you might be able to guess.)  
> I wanted to explore what Kilgrave might be like if he were a sane, well-adjusted human being. Also, this isn't the first time Kevin(as he will be referred to in order to separate him from Kilgrave.) has been to Riverdale. He was actually flirting with the waitress. He's kind of lonely.
> 
> Up next: a really funny and really dark stinger.


	7. Last Picture Show stinger

As Jennifer Gibson left Riverdale, she didn’t notice a sedan tailing her. She didn’t notice the tack strip ahead of her. She did, however notice when she careened out of control and into a power line. It was the last thing she noticed, ever.

“Well, that went swimmingly, Will.”

“Thanks Han.”

“Now let’s get her out of here. Baker said the clean-up crew would be here in fifteen minutes.”

“Now, on three. One, two, three. Arhg!”

“Sorry.”

“Guys, as funny as this is to watch, we should really hurry up.”

“I am aware, Abigail.”

Finally, Jennifer Gibson’s body was loaded into the sedan, which drove away, leaving no trace it had been there at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest Starring:  
> Mads Mikkelsen as Hannibal Lecter  
> Hugh Dancy as Will Graham  
> Kacey Rohl as Abigail Hobbs


End file.
